filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gosford Park
Gosford Park film de Robert Altman écrit par Julian Fellowes d'après une idée originale de Robert Altman, sorti en 2001. Analyse critique Quelque-part à Londres, en novembre 1932, Sir William Mc Cordle et Lady Sylvia ont joyeusement organisé dans leur somptueuse propriété de Gosford Park une partie de chasse en invitant leurs heureux invités, des roturiers et des personnalités en vogue. Alors que les bourgeois se trouvent au premier étage de la vaste demeure dans les salons et la nombreuse domesticité de la maison ainsi que celle des serviteurs de leurs invités, dans les cuisines et couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, tout y repose tant de mystères : les sœurs de Lady Sylvia sont malheureuses, la fille de Sir William et Lady Sylvia, Isobel cache un secret et les domestiques errant en catimini savent presque tout sur les invités... Il y a aussi un meurtre, deux fois... Le mystère s'y révèle une fois de plus entre mensonge et vengeance. Ce film évoque une partie dans une grande propriété anglaise dans les années 1930. L'histoire s'intéresse autant aux aristocrates qu'aux domestiques, avec les intrigues, les potins… Puis le maître des lieux se fait assassiner ce qui ouvre sur une enquête de police façon Cluedo. Robert Altman relève un défi nouveau pour lui : le film britannique en costumes, agrégé à un huis clos policier façon Agatha Christie. Au hit-parade de ce régal de film d'acteurs, on attribuera l'oscar de la vieille bique à l'œil exorbité à Maggie Smith ; le césar du meilleur regard courroucé à Alan Bates ; le grand prix de la meilleure cheftaine d'équipe raide-comme-une-trique à Helen Mirren. Ces comédiens, Robert Altman prend un tel plaisir à les manipuler, à les observer, qu'ils constituent l'enjeu majeur du film. Certes, le scénario effleure la question sociale : la façon dont les domestiques sont soumis aux caprices de leurs maîtres, jusqu'à être privés de leur identité, ne laisse pas indifférent. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le centre du récit, pas plus qu'un regard quasi tchékhovien sur le déclin de la classe dominante. Toutes ces dimensions enrichissent l'intrigue, fournissent la matière des microdrames qui agitent les personnages. Mais, surtout, ce sujet permet à Robert Altman de faire vivre un monde complexe, effervescent et clos, d'entremêler un écheveau de frustrations et de solitudes, à la portée universelle. Une expérience d'anthropologie grandeur nature, conduite avec maestria. Avant d'être un film d'enquête policière, Gosford Park est surtout un film dépeignant la société anglaise de l'époque. Les deux niveaux — l'aristocratie et les serviteurs — sont symbolisés par les deux niveaux de la maison — le rez-de-chaussée et les étages pour l'aristocratie, les sous-sols pour les serviteurs —, et l'allégorie est renforcée par le montage parallèle. Il fait de nombreuses références à La Règle du jeu, le chef d'œuvre de Jean Renoir. Distribution * Michael Gambon : William McCordle, le maître de maison * Kristin Scott Thomas : Lady Sylvia McCordle, son épouse * Maggie Smith : Constance, Comtesse de Trentham, tante de William * Kelly MacDonald : Marie Maceachran, servante de Constance * Helen Mirren : Mme Wilson, chef des domestiques femmes * Emily Watson : Elsie, servante et maîtresse de William * Jeremy Northam : Ivor Novello , célèbre acteur et chanteur * Bob Balaban : Morris Weissman, son producteur * Ryan Phillippe : Henry Denton, domestique de M. Weissman * Geraldine Somerville : Louisa, sœur de Sylvia * Charles Dance : Lord Stockbridge, son époux * Clive Owen : Robert Parks, domestique de Lord Stockbridge * Alan Bates : Jennings, maître d'hôtel * Derek Jacobi : Probert, valet de William * Richard E. Grant : George, valet de pied * Stephen Fry : inspecteur-chef Thomson Fiche technique * Titre original : Gosford Park * Titre québécois : Un week-end à Gosford Park * Réalisation : Robert Altman * Scénario : Julian Fellowes, d'après une idée de Robert Altman et Bob Balaban * Musique originale : Patrick Doyle; Ivor Novello * Photographie : Andrew Dunn * Montage : Tim Squyres * Producteurs : Robert Altman; Bob Balaban; David Levy * Durée : 137 min * Dates de sortie : 7 novembre 2001 ( Royaume-Uni ) ; 20 mars 2002 ( France ) Récompenses Le film a obtenu 7 nominations aux Oscars, seul le scénario en sera récompensé. Robert Altman a reçu le Golden Globe et le BAFTA du meilleur réalisateur. Bande originale Enregistrée en octobre et sortie en janvier 2001, Peter Doyle a signé une bande originale voulant illustrer l'attitude décadente de la haute société anglaise peinte par Robert Altman. # Waltz of My Heart – Ivor Novello # Mr. Parks – Patrick Doyle # Gosford Park – Patrick Doyle # Bored to Sobs – Patrick Doyle # The Shirt – Patrick Doyle # And Her Mother Came Too – Ivor Novello # Walking to Shoot – Patrick Doyle # No Smoke Without Fire – Patrick Doyle # Scherzo in G – Patrick Doyle # I Can Give You the Starlight – Ivor Novello # What a Duke Should Be – Ivor Novello # Inspector Thompson – Patrick Doyle # Pull Yourself Together – Patrick Doyle # Life Goes On – Patrick Doyle # Secrets to Hide – Patrick Doyle # Only for a While – Patrick Doyle # Rather a Pasting' – Patrick Doyle # Love Jam – Patrick Doyle # Why Isn't It You? – Ivor Novello # The Way It's Meant to Be – Patrick Doyle # Carpe Diem – Patrick Doyle # Good Luck – Patrick Doyle # Your Boy's Alive – Patrick Doyle # The Land of Might-Have-Been – Ivor Novello Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film britannique Catégorie:Film italien Catégorie:Titre de film en G Catégorie:Film sorti en 2002